dudethatsmyghostfandomcom-20200223-history
Billy Joe Cobra
Billy Joe Cobra,''' '''real name Baruch Cohen, was a sensational pop star during his lifetime. While the details of his death are never explained, he appears to have died young. Some time after, he became a ghost, haunting his own home postmortem. The Wrights, the distant relations of Billy, moved into the Cobra Mansion not long after, and Billy became best friends with Spencer Wright, his distant cousin. Together, the both of them get prank-style revenge on those who wrong them, work to improve Spencer's image, and sometimes just hang out together as bros. Overall, Billy's main goal seems to be having as much fun as possible, which causes many problems for poor Spencer. However, he never turns his back on a friend when he can help it, and can (usually) save the day. Billy is voiced by Darren Foreman, who's also known as Beardyman. Fame and Talent Billy Joe Cobra is an out-of-this-world rockstar. And while his fanbase may seem over-publicized and his music overrated, he definitely has the musical talent to back it up. As a pop star, he is talented in the vocal fields of singing and beatboxing, as well as capable of playing the guitar, the keytar, and the piano. He appears to be a talented disc jockey and has been seen with mixtapes. He also appeared to have went through a stint in acting, having starred in the movie 'Going Ape'. Spencer Wright, a professional-grade skeptic, greatly respects Billy's singing. Jonathan Taylor Thomas, a modern pop star based on Justin Bieber, is a major fan of his as well, and says he's always been inspired by whom he calls the 'greatest pop star of all time'. (Billy, naturally, was very touched by the sentiment.) Of course, not everybody loves the Cobra. Principal Ponzi calls him a joke, as well as uncreative, in Cuckoo's Nest. A tourist in Billy Joe Cobra Museum called him a "hack that only knew two chords". Plenty of music video directors found it in them to hate Billy Joe due to his needy, noncompliant, and stubborn nature. His fans, called the Cobra Army, are a formidable force, one to be reckoned with. They, along with a few other things, annually gather on February 21st in front of the Cobra Mansion to pay tribute to the anniversary of his first hit single. This continues even after his death, and while he may act big about it, his ego is always freshly pumped after these events. Mentioned Hits *"Loving You Is Easy (Because You Look Just Like Me)", his first hit single, which topped the charts for around 37 weeks straight. *"You Love Me, I Love Me More" is another hit, and was covered by J.T.T. in the episode Phantom Of The Popera. *"P.S. I Love Me" is mentioned, but has never actually been heard. *Purportedly, many of his songs were about summertime, yachts, and being rich and handsome. Looks and Personality Billy Joe is pretty well up on the hottie-scale, and he knows it -- to the point of blatant narcissism. This gives him a huge ego, good for the stroking. However, he can (usually) put his self-absorption aside if his bro is in danger or needs help. He also seems to be an understanding individual, being able to put personal grievances aside for important situations, such as an event where Spencer wants to impress a girl. (Regardless, Billy's acknowledgement of others' agendas is practically nonexistent, giving him somewhat poor tact in handling aforementioned important situations.) He isn't particularly street smart, since all his life people have been doing things in his stead and kissing up to him. He's also somewhat gullible, evidenced by his being fooled by Sam Hoover's disguises and getting hoodwinked into doing Spencer's homework for him. In addition, Billy is incredibly easily distracted and has a short attention span that only serves to get him and his homebods in trouble. Despite this, he is shown to be relatively intelligent, and has surprisingly good memory. He knows some school material incredibly well because he has personal experience with things like exotic countries and circuit overload. When all is said and done, Billy is a good friend to have. He'll do anything for a bro, and he's there, through thick and thin, for those he considers his friends. Ghostly Abilities Billy is an invisible ghost. Spencer, Rajeev, and Shanila can only see Billy because they wear one of his personal belongings at all times. Spencer wears a bright blue pendant shaped like Billy's head, Rajeev wears a red belt buckle that appears to have 'COBRA' etched on it, and Shanila wears a small purple bracelet without any distinguishing qualities. If the three weren't wearing their Billy Joe Cobra accessories, Billy would be as invisible to them as he is to everyone else. There are examples of this outside of the central trio as well. In Billy Joe Cobra Museum, Sam Hoover is shown to be wearing a pair of white underpants sporting Billy's face (opting to wear it as a one-piece over his clothes instead of wearing it as actual underpants), and thus is also able to see him. In School Of Terror, Spencer tricks Mr. Minotaur into wearing a fedora of Billy's (also with Billy's face printed on it, as well as a singular feather in the back), making him capable of seeing Billy pretending to be Manuel P. Goppers. In The Candidate, after all the students have been sentenced to the Loser Train by Lolo Calorie, Billy places a sombrero of his on Lolo's head - also with his face on it - and pops his head up through her soup to speak with her in his "Mexican" form. Lolo is scared off instead of befriended, but she does see Billy while she has the hat on. When wearing one of his items, a human can interact with Billy Joe easily, as Spencer always does. Without any of Billy Joe's personal items on, Billy can touch you, but you can't touch him. Ghostly Powers Billy's most prominent power is his ability to shape-shift. He has taken the form of a stereotypical Mexican person, a cheerleader, and a British schoolboy, along with a few other unusual characters. He's also shapeshifted into various animals, such as a dolphin in Pool Monster. He has no bones, of course, and thus bends on stretches in whatever ways he desires. Billy can expand and shrink parts of his body, and twist himself like a pretzel, depending on the situation. Billy Joe can detach his bodily parts, such as his hands in Rock n' Home. He also can detach his talent capabilities, as he did in For The Birds, where he temporarily gave his singing abilities to Spencer so he could record a song. This particular talent capability detaches as Billy's actual mouth, as presumably all talent capabilities do. Billy has super-human strength and speed, along with excellent memory and intelligence. However, the memory and intelligence are more than likely a result of his upbringing while he was still alive. Spencer in The Ghost of Spencer Wright did not gain anything other than strength, invisibility, and speed when he swallowed Billy's ectoplasm and became a ghost. Billy Joe easily feels pain - drama queen that he is - and eats just as much as a regular human, though it is uncertain whether or not this is because he needs to or just force of habit. He is intangible constantly, only in physical contact with those wearing items of his or those he chooses to be in contact with. Billy also almost always floats or flies, even when walking or running, his feet just a few inches off the ground. A strange talent of his is that he can emit ectoplasm. The plot line of several episodes involves him somehow transforming an everyday object into something problematic using ectoplasmic residue -- in the form of something like sweat, tears, or saliva. If he so chooses, he can pull ectoplasm off or out of himself to use for whatever nefarious purposes he and Spencer have cooked up. So far, it is shown that Billy's ectoplasm can bring technology to life as evil, villainous objects, cause a "werewolf hair" jacket to turn Spencer into a werewolf, and turn Spencer, himself, into a ghost, just like Billy. In School Of Terror, Billy Joe gains the ability to move things with his mind. It is uncertain if this ability will be used in future episodes. He also shows the ability to travel into the digital world, or through the TV to whatever he's watching. Trivia *His favorite food is chunky peanut butter with a chunk sticking out, as seen in Billy Joe's Last Fan. However, he also has a fondness for smooth peanut butter, and got upset when Spencer refused to leave his video game to go replace his chunky peanut butter with smooth. *He doesn't describe being in the Ghost-Containment Unit as unpleasant, just weird. *Billy had a pretty strange lifestyle. He says he left a lot of underwear lying around town while he was alive, and while looking in his book of hot ladies' phone numbers, he reveals that one of the hot ladies is actually an old woman. (He explains it away as a phase he went through.) *His favorite animal is the Unicornpoise: half unicorn, half porpoise. *He's either in his late teens or early twenties. The only definitive thing we know about his age is that he's over 15. *He'd never had gum before the events in Billy Blob. Nor had he ever actually looked at a calendar with his own eyes. He usually had people do those things for him. *He doesn't seem to realize that he's dead. He knows he's a ghost, and understands how to be a ghost through and through, but when Spencer scolds him about his ''life-''time warranty with Tidy Tim, he doesn't understand what Spencer means. Then again, Spencer never actually says outright that he's dead, likely out of sensitivity. *The character of Billy Joe Cobra might be based on real life rock star, Green Day lead vocalist Billie Joe Armstrong. Fan Theories *If Billy's mouth is to be considered purple for plot reasons and not stylistic reasons, it would suggest he died of metal poisoning. *Madame X is a crazy fan of Billy's, and in her stalkerish efforts to get to him, she killed him. Perhaps a stage light was unlatched during his concert, or she crashed into his limo. Either way, it would explain her fixation on collecting him. *Billy is actually a government project, which explains his ghost-like abilities. He escaped, found the home of the recently-dead Billy Joe Cobra, and took on his name, personality and appearance. That's why he lies so often, and is so forgetful about Billy Joe Cobra's life, and doesn't think he's dead. (This has a lot of plotholes, considering all the references he has to his past life stuck within the series. Also, the ectoplasm?) Category:Character